The lonely one
by AgumonFTW
Summary: STORY IS DISCONTINUED, Re writing it under the title "Darkened One" Go check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

** So it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I finally came up with another good FF idea. Ill say that I came up with this idea while I was taking a shower, Weird.. Huh?**

**Anyways, This is a Fairy Tail FF, I'm thinking of the pairing for Natsu.. Not sure if I want it to be a NatsuxErza or NatsuxKagura. So... If anyone wants to leave some feedback on which pairing you'd want, Ill gladly take it into consideration.**

**Also, I like Nalu and Nali.. Honestly I think Natsu works well with anyone, Which is weird.**

**SO. If Lissana is in this, Don't worry she won't be seen as some "bitchy" person. **

**The wondering one**

Chapter 1:

**The year is 2016; the city of Magnolia has slowly began to rebuild after the A war that ravaged the Country. Children began to play in the streets again, shopping centers were crowded, Its as if nothing has every happened to this once peaceful Country.**

The pinkette never left his home during the day, He'd stay in the dark basement of an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of Magnolia till the sun sank and disappeared leaving only the pale moon that always seemed to glimmer after the war.

After shuffling through his pockets he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one of the sticks out of the pack, releasing a ''sigh'' he lifted the end of the cig to his mouth and lit it, Slowly inhaling the cancerous fumes, well. Cancerous to most, but not him. He felt the smoke fill his lungs till he let out a puff of smoke. "Its that time again", He thought to himself as he slowly stood up and made his way to a set of broken down stairs, the stairs creaked and cracked at every step he made till he finally reached the top. At the top of the stairs was a broken down kitchen with its cabinets barely hanging on and the counter tops sagging to the point of collapse, This was his home.. Or at least what was left of the home he used to have.

"Its been 8 years since the war.. Yet this place will never be rebuilt, especially when the city is what truly matters", He kept the thoughts to himself as he pressed forward to a door frame that led to the outdoors, Slowly inhaling the smoke one more time before dropping the cig to the ground and stomping it out.

It must have been around Midnight. By the time he hit the center of the small village he found refugee in, he never really saw people around here, nor did he hear anything during the day time hours. He figured he was the only one, "Who the hell would want to stay in a run down shit village like this" he smirked at thought, while trying to hold the tear that was gnawing its way out his eye as it slowly dropped down his cheek and hit the hard snowy dirt road.

When he hit the center of the town he glanced at the statue of the old village mayor, He was a shorter man with a long mustache, he had hair sticking out the side of his head but not in the middle, he was also wearing some sort of trench coat looking thing.

The pink haired boy kept walking past it, towards a small hill that overlooked the village, he got to the top and rested his back on a lonely tree at the top as he looked into the distance to see the Magnolia being built, the city was busy, it was never dark even during the night it was always lit up.

The boy clenched his teeth and let out a small growl at the thought of how happy those people were, Why didn't he deserve to be happy? Instead he was stuck in a run down village that he used to call his home town, but looking at it now you would never have guessed it was a busy village with people coming and going, Cheerful people walking the streets, the smell of bakeries.. His visions of what the past village looked like faded back to reality to see the building crumbling, the streets no longer streets and the people.. Well there were no people, it was a legitimate ghost town.

The teenage boy let out another sigh as he reached for his pocket to realize he smoked his last cigarette "Fuck.. Already.." he clenched the pack and threw it somewhere down the hill, he sighed and looked back at the city "I guess its time to take another stroll to the greatest place ever" he laughed to himself as he stood up and brushed away any dirt that lingered on his gray skinny jeans.

He headed down the hill and towards Magnolia only to be stopped by a wall "tch, like this wall would stop me.." he smirked as he jumped up the wall and started to scale it, hand over hand using all of his upper body strength and not even using his feet to push himself further up; Its nice to have these powers he thought.

At the top of the wall he noticed the people below him all walking and fast jogging in different directions, none of them bothered to look at or up the wall, they looked at the wall as a sign, a sign of what disgusting things lied beyond them "They all look like ants" he laughed to himself once again. The wall was about 6 or 7 stories high which was nothing for our pink haired friend as he launched himself off and landed rather rough behind one of the buildings near the wall. The building was rather small and made of red brick, but he knew the building was brand new, it just had an old rustic look to it.

Hopping up and over the small chain linked fence he threw his hood on so no one could get a good look at him, quickly enough he blended in with the crowds of people walking the streets as he made his way to the nearest store to get another pack of cigarettes, he walked for about 20 minutes before stopping in front of a small '7 – Eleven' store, he walked in to notice the man behind the counter reading some sort of paper; He walked up to the man and pointed to a pack of 'Darium cigarettes' the man stood up and put his paper down grabbing the pack and putting it onto the counter "Will that be all?" the man said looking up with a questioning look on his face, "Well? Is that all"? He asked again this time being less polite, the pink haired boy nodded "Your total will be 9.25$" He said but befor the boy could continue "How old are you, do you have an I.D. On you?" the question threw the boy off, he normally was able to walk in buy the pack and walk out.. "Why does he need to see an ID now?" he thought

"Son, I need to see your city ID now, Or Ill have to ask you to leave" the man said with a demeaning tone.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck. I don't have a City ID, or any ID for that matter" the boy grinned clenching his sharp canine teeth, Of course the man noticed his teeth "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now." his voice was trembling a little bit "was he afraid of me" he thought "No matter, I need my cigarettes and Ill be damned if I'm leaving without them" he suddenly felt heat surging through his body, his eyes turning black as his hand lit on fire "I want those cigarettes, ID or not. I'm getting them" he growled before finally snapping back into reality flames dying down and eyes fading back to his normal onyx color "Its getting stronger."

"Ah ah o..Of course, h-here you go" the mans voice cracked as he handed the boy the pack of cigarettes

"Thank you" the boy smirked while bowing, he made a sprint for the door and quickly got himself into the crowds of people "I really need to control this urge inside of me" he walked for a little while before seeing a rather large but empty park, It had enough trees so he figured he could hide in one for the night and before sunrise get back over the wall, he jumped up the tree with no problem he rested his back and head on the tree as he sat on the biggest branch he could find, he could feel the heaviness in his eyes as sleep was ready to consume his body but not before he had a taste of the cigarettes smoke in his lungs

"When did I even start smoking these?" he shook his head at the thought, he knew well enough his past wasn't something he could remember easily, Especially since its been a month since hes returned; though he has no idea where he returned from. Taking in one last puff of the cigarette he threw It off the true and let out the last of the smoke that lingered in his body. His eyes slowly started to close as he repositioned himself on the tree.

**Later that night in the same park**

"Come on baby, Just one little kiss" the man grinning menacingly as he closed in on the teenage girl.

"No get away from me!" the girl yelled practically screaming trying to get the man away from her, but to no avail. The man stepped closer and closer, his breathe visible as it left his mouth making the girl shiver. "Help!" she screamed "please somebody help" she thought as tears streamed down her face.

No one came though, The girl was better off screaming fire!

"Excuse me sir, I think she told you to stop." the voice was stern and unemotional

"Wait your turn lady" he laughed but the figure kept closing in on the two of them "Listen lady I told you to back off!" He shouted reaching for his switchblade knife, pulling it out of his jacket he through the other girl down and stood in a fighting stance holding the knife up, but the figure didn't stop.

"When will dogs like you learn?" the figure said

"Im warning you lady, DONT STEP ANY CLOSER!" He shouted as fear edged its way into his voice.

And just like that the figure disappeared, or so the man thought as he noticed blood pouring out of his arm where the knife was being held. He screamed in pain "What the fuck! How the fuck could you cut my hand off you dumb bitch!" he reached down trying to grab his knife from his dismembered hand, but as soon as he reached out for it blood started pouring out of his good hand. The man looked down to notice both hands were gone "I-It a..all h-hap-pened s-s-so fast." his words slowly fading as he dropped to his knees, dying of blood loss.

Of course the teenage girl who was being attack ran off, not even saying thank you for being saved..

**End chapter.**

**Ok so what did you guys think? I know I didn't explain much, but It'll get better I promise! Incase you're wondering who the girl is at the end, well. Ill leave it up to the readers, Just leave a review! Remember its either Erza or Kagura.**

**And before any more confusion, Ill explain the whole war thing, and how the "pink haired boy" had sudden power and the whole memory lost thing. ;) This is a Adventure/Romance FF.. Ill rate it M just incase.**

**Till next time, thank you for reading and as always favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** So, I was a bit late on updating the chapter but.. Its updated now! Lol. Also, I love you all who voted. After this chapter voting will be closed, so don't forget to vote! NatsuxErza or NatsuxKagura. **

**Also, Ill explain the plot to the story soon enough.. It does have one so don't fret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, I do own the story though.**

**Chapter 2: Erza and the pink haired boy?**

"Goddammit, did you really have to go and kill the man?!" a younger man with jet black hair was studying the body that laid motionless in front of him, after looking over the corpse he called for two other guys who came to clean up the mess.

"Gray, you know its hard not to kill a man when he's threatening you." the womens voice was stern and cold. "Threatening you? Come on, I know you better than that, you could have easily disarmed the man and called us to bring him in to custody." the womens eyebrows furrowed as she fixed her death glare over at the man "Oh custody? So he could be realized in a month or so and then do it again? Pfft" _'Like I'd allow that to happen.'_

"Tsk, whatever Erza"

"Tch, Gray you need to chill out. She made our night easier." Another man appeared behind the two guys carrying the body away.

"What are you doing here freak? Don't you have better things to do!" Gray said with a bit of annoyance and a hint of anger in his tone.

"Freak? At least I don't strip randomly in the office!" The other man started getting in Grays face, both ready to go at it and start a mini brawl.

"Gajeel. Gray. I think that's enough from both of you." Erza stepped for to intervene between the bickering men

"Lucky Erza is here you icey prick, next time you won't be so lucky" Gajeel yelled before stomping off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever freak." he retorted

**Later that night:**

Erza let out a sigh as she continued walking through the park, scoping out the shady parts of the park as she scratched the top of her head trying to wrap her mind around the thought of someone seeing what she did, of course seeing as she was a Cop she'd be able to get away with it; making up some lame excuse '_People will buy anything these days.. Especially to feel a sense of security I guess.'_

'_Something is seriously off with this girl, she's able to just kill without feeling any remorse?'_ The pink haired boy followed the scarlet haired women for quite some time until he realized he was really deep inside the park "HOW FUCKING BIG IS THIS PARK!" He shouted before realizing he was still following that women. '_oh shit.' _his eyes widened to the female creeping up to where he was standing.

"Come out from where ever you are hiding." Her tone was firm and her eyes wouldn't leave the direction in which she heard the voice.

_'Can I even fight her? If I fight her ill probably die' _the boy shook the thoughts out of his head as his hands started to become engulfed in pure fire.

"W-what's up with that light?" Her once stern voice was slowly faltering but it wasn't like her to back down, no matter what.

"W-who a-are you!"

The boy started walking to her, his body now engulfed in flames as rage was building up '_I-Im losing 'control.. again; I have to control it_' he hoped this time wouldn't be like the last, but his fire wasn't dying down.

"Stand back, I'm warning you!" Slowly reaching for her sword she prepared to unsheathe and defend herself but before she could the pink haired boy collapsed.

Erza had no choice but to check on him, after all she was quite interested in what she just saw..'_His body was engulfed in flames but yet there are no burn marks..' _after checking for a pulse and making sure he was still breathing she checked over his body but nothing was burnt his clothes were still intact and his skin was perfectly fine, after standing there for a few minutes puzzled at what she saw she tried waking the boy up.

"Wake up!" She shouted while hitting him in the gut, he immediately jumped with a frightened look on his face.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he was backing away from the women who just stood there watching him.

"Who am I? The real question is who are you? Did you realize your entire body was on fire but there isn't a single burn mark on you?

"Who am I?" he questioned under his breathe '_Who am I...Who am I..Who am..I'_

"I-I don't know." His eyes didn't leave the ground as his once frightened face was now serious.

"How do you not know who you are? Do you have a name? Where are you from? Do you have ID?" The questions kept coming but the boy kept shaking his head at each of the question and saying "I don't know."

"Why were you following me?"

This time something clicked, he remembered her killing a man..

"You. Killed someone." Their eyes locked.

"Yes, I did." Her answer was simple yet emotionless "Why does that concern you?"

He remembered everything '_How could someones life be so meaningless? Fire, All I need is fire..'_

Erza's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the pink haired boys eyes turned black and his body re ignited

'_This heat.. It so strong, and his eyes?'_ "W-what are you?"

She couldn't move, Her mind was telling her to go to run but her body wouldn't allow it.

Fear, Fear is all the was running through her mind at what she was seeing."

"Why? Why? Why?" Was all he was repeating as he kept moving towards Erza.

'_What do I do? Do I fight him? Is he even a he, what the hell is he.'_

Erza reached down towards her sword one more time, but this time drawing it as the boy drew closer and closer, his flames getting hotter and hotter as she started to sweatdrop.

'_Natsu, NATSU! Get it together Natsu!'_

_'W-what? Who are you? What are you doing in my head?'_

_'Im you, Natsu.'_

_'What? That doesn't even make sense! Get out of my head'_

"Why in the hell is he hitting himself?" Erza stood there stunned at the boy who was on fire, and now hitting himself.

'_Snap out of it!' _A sudden flash of light erupted and his flames died off.

"Well, this is kind of awkward.." as he awkwardly looked at the girl that stood before him and then back at the ground.

"Do you even remember what just happened?"

"Eh, nope. Not really. Its kinda been happening more frequently though" his smirk faded and all that was left was a frown.

The boy took a step forward and reached his hand out "I'm N-na..." his voice trailed off before he could finish his name, the girl reached out to shake his hand "Don't worry about it, my names Erza" her once nervous and shocked face completely replaced with a more sincere expression as she shook the boys hand.

"What are you doing out here, do you remember that?"

After scratching his head for a few minutes and making strange faces he shook his head "Nope, I don't.. I do remember following you though, I just can't really remember why I was doing it."

"You went crazy after you said I killed someone, which in reply I told you I did" A small breeze passed between the two letting Erzas hair flow freely through the air.

The boy stood there and couldn't help but stare at her beauty, her hair was dark red and long and her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hello?"  
Still he didn't reply, finally she had enough and smacked him on the back of his head

"Hey, what was that for?" while he was rubbing the back of his head

"You were staring-creepingly"

The boy blushed a little before pulling away from her gaze and started to head off

"It was nice to meet you, Erza." he said while waving with his back to her

"Wait! Where are you going? Do you leave around here?" she was about to go after him but stopped in her tracks to see the boy disappear.

'_Well, he was interesting to say the least.. I wonder who he really is.' _She took one last look at the direction in which the boy walked towards and then turned to continue her job, after wasting probably an hour on nonsense her boss is going to be pissed, but that's the least of her worries.

'_Till we meet again..'_

**At the edge of the park:**

"Sigh" the boy reached for his pocket and grabbed a cigarette lighting the tip with his finger, slowly inhaling the smoke "_I really need to get the hell out of the city before the sun comes up.'_

That's when he kept walking and walking till he reached the outskirts of the city to find the wall, this routine was getting really old and boring even if it had a sense of adventure to it; but it wasn't enough for a our friend.

After climbing the wall and walking back towards his "hometown" he set in the center for awhile just thinking of the events that unfolded tonight, the voice in his head, his fire getting stronger and that girl '_Something about that girl..'_

As far as the boy was aware he's never experienced love or anything close to it, one day he just woke up in this village and started fending for himself, he did even know his exact age, he looked to be a teenager maybe early 20s? He didn't know.

The boy reached his "home" and laid down on one of the semi destroyed beds, that sat on the floor with just one blanket even though he's realized as each night passes he needs the blanket less and less.

Slowly he drifted into a deep sleep...

**Flashback:**

"_Natsu its time to go."_

"_Already sir? We just got here!" The pink haired boyed retorted before clenching his fists and following his superior_

"_Listen, Natsu. We have our orders to destroy a village not to far from here, the Captain said he we get this done quickly we may as well end this war." Natsu took a quick glance at his superior, the man was a bit taller with blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye._

_Everything about the guy gave off a bad vibe and Natsu knew it, but he had to follow his orders. No matter what they were, he was just another grunt in the cog of war._

_Natsu, his officer and their smaller raid team were standing up on a hill overlooking the village they were about to attack "Sir, are you sure this is the right village? There is little to no military presence." _

"_Yes, Natsu. This is the village our orders are simple, kill everyone and bring it to the gorund." Officer . Jellal, stood tall with his hair covering his eyes and an cynical smirk plastered onto his face._

"_Ready men!?"_

"_Aye sir!" The blue haired man pointed forward and the small raid force was released to do whatever damage they could do to the unsuspecting village below._

_One by one people dropped dead in the streets at the hands of the raid team, even Natsu was having his fun._

_A family of 3 was cornered by the pink haired boy in an alley; he smirked as he brought up his sword and lunged at the family, sparing no one. _

_After slaughtering the family Natsu headed back into the streets to realize the building were all set ablaze and blood stained the streets._

_Mission complete. _

**End flashback.**

**Ok, so I figured if this chapter sucked, I'm going to drop the story. I always have good ideas but the way I write blows and I feel like my great ideas are destroyed when I finally right them down.**

** So, depending on reviews this may be the last chapter; Sorry. This is the last chapter before votes for Erza or Kagura are closed, so far its a tie. **

**Love it or hate it, leave a review to decide on whether or not I continue writing this story or just drop it.**

**PS: If there are any mistakes let me know. Theres bound to be plenty.**


	3. Chapter 3

NatsuxErza is the winner, so I'd like to thank each and everyone who's voted, favored, and liked/followed. I love you all. Also, I kinda wanna switch up my writing technique but not sure how I can go about doing it; so I think I'll wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Thoughts.

_'Why..Why do I do those things? Is this the torment Ill have to live with the rest of my life? The amount of blood on my hand can never be justified.. No matter who controlled me. I did it all on my own.'_

Natsu arose from his bed, It was still dark out probably around 2AM, thoughts of his past slowly flooded into his head as he tried keeping the darker ones at bay but to no avail, tears rushed down his face as he stared at his unsteady hands. '_These thoughts will never go away, the images are burnt into me, _What the hell will I do?' He slowly sunk back into his bed, closing his eyes hoping to close out what he's seen and what he's done.. But you can never escape your past. Natsu was learning this more and more, as he remembers what he's done.

At the Police HQ in Magnolia:

"Erza, so who was the kid you ran into again?" The man had dark blue hair, a tattoo plastered to his face.

The woman looked at the man with a bit of concern "I have no idea, sir. Though, I've never seen anyone like him before, his body was engulfed in flames yet he wasn't burnt." she replied coldly not wanting what her superior was going to say next.

Thats when the man rummaged through his desk to pull out what appeared to be a paper a little longer than your average notebook paper, "Did he look like this?"

Erza was taken back a bit as she read 'Wanted: Natsu Dragneel' "What is this sir? Who is he?"  
The man quirked a smile "He was in my unit during the war, he did terrible things. No one could control him, after seeing what he could do I ran till the war was over and eventually came back to Magnolia".

"May I ask what kind of things?" Erza was still looking at the Wanted poster before leaning up against a wall and closer her eyes '_I knew he wasn't normal...But..'_

"He killed an entire village, just south of here. Women, children, and the elderly, he showed no remorse or pity for the ones he was killing." The man started over flowing with emotions as tears streamed down his face making his eyes red and causing him to become hysterical as he buried his head in his hands and kept shaking his head "It was my f-fault..I-I s-s-shouldve s-stopped him.."

Jellal, Erza whispered before slowly walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, Ill find him and make him pay what he has done." her voice was less serious and more tender and she wrapped her arms around the mans shoulders burying her chin in neck.

Jellal flashed a smile before concealing it "T-thank you Erza. It would mean a lot."

A few minutes later, Erza exited Jellals office and knocked on the office next to his. The sign said 'Detective Gray Fullbuster'

"Im coming in" without a second warning she opened the door to see Gray sitting at his desk talking to a girl with blonde hair and a fairly large breasts.

"E-Erza. You can't just walk in like that." Gray said attempting to be firm, even if he is a bit higher ranking than Erza, most the Cops and Detectives are a bit afraid of her.

"We have a new mission." Her face was expressionless as she thought about everything Jellal just told her '_Could what he told me actually be true..He didn't look like a killer, maybe I misjudged him'_

Gray look to Lucy and politely asked her if she could leave the office for a moment, Lucy nodded and headed out of the office.

"Who was that anyways?" Erza asked while grabbing a seat that was right in front of Grays desk.

"Oh, her? That was Lucy. She just happened to be the girl you saved the other night"

"So anyways, Erza about this mission; what is it?" Gray questioned while shoving some paper work back into his filing cabinet.

"We have to hunt someone, he's been wanted for awhile now. Jellal thinks he's staying somewhere outside the walls, and there's a village not to far away from here. So we're going to bring a squad and check it out."

Gray scratched the top of his before sinking back into his chair and letting out a tired sigh "Do you really need me for this?"

"No, I don't. Jellal wants you to come. So you can't say no." Erza stood up from her chair and walked towards the door and turned around "Be ready tomorrow, we leave at 0700"

Gray let out another sigh as the door closed behind the red head '_He wants us to __**hunt **__someone huh? That's rare. He must be pretty dangerous.' _Gray sat there wondering about the guy before he remember the women still sitting outside "Oh fuck!" he quickly scrambled to the door to find the girl still sitting there half asleep '_Woo, That was close. I couldve lost this case if she left..'_ "Sorry about that Lucy, would you mind stepping back into my office so we can finish this little case?" He asked holding the door open while she giggled pointing to the corner of his mouth, Where he found drool..'_Good job Gray, leave it to you to space out for 5 minutes and drool everywhere..'_

**The next morning.**

Gray rolled over to see his clock said 0620 "Fuck, I'm going to be late!" he quickly grabbed his things before realizing someone was still in his bed, she was sleeping peacefully so he left a little note letting her know to help herself to whatever was in the house, he laughed as her wrote that. Simply because there is nothing in the house, to eat or to drink. He left his number and the time he should be getting back at, hoping she'd call.

Magnolia was really quiet today, most people left for work around 0745 and if you get caught in the kind of traffic that brings, you might as well call out of work.  
Gray met up with Erza and the rest of their "squad" at the southern side of the city.

"Alright, Listen up. Apparently the man we're looking for is highly dangerous, and is to be killed on site. Good luck gentleman." Gray gave his orders and dismissed his squad as they headed into the wasteland towards the town.

"Jesus, I haven't been out here in a long time. What about you Erza?" Gray asked turning his head towards his red headed companion.

She shook her head "No, I haven't been out here since the walls were put up, I always assumed there was a reason we were stuck inside the walls."

"Hmm, good point"

At around 0930 they could see the town in the distance. "Alright guys this is it! Remember the plan, kill on site."

The squad separated into 3 groups of 4, 1 group flanked the left side of the town while the other one the right. The last squad was to head straight into the town and flush out the man.  
Sadly, none of these men, or women realized what they were up against.. As it would soon turn into a fight for their lives.

**Inside one of the houses..**

Natsu was just waking up after getting about 2 hours of sleep, between not being able to get comfortable and the nightmares, he figured he'd be better off just waking up and beginning his boring day, now that his memory was coming back he didn't find himself worthy of life, he realized it while attempting to sleep '_Wait, why should I even bother getting up? I should just die here on this bed. Maybe it'll be better if I just kill myself.. but how?'_ These thoughts stirred in his head for a moment before he smelt something

"E-erza.." he put his head down not wanting to see the girl, she was something that could possibly bring about happiness, and Natsu wasn't allowed happiness.

"Please go away Erza, please.." Natsu quietly said to himself as he clenched the scarf that was wrapped around his shoulders.

He rose up from his bed and headed up the stairs leading to the front door.

'_If this anger keeps building up, I fear some sad saps are going to end up dead.' _With that said he ignited his hands and opened the door, to see a squad 4 Soldiers of the state standing at his door step.

Natsu's eyes widened as he noticed one of them, How could he forget her? Her hair was beautiful as well as the rest of her features, her dark red hair and her brown eyes.. She was gorgeous.  
"Well, I see you lied about everything then, **Natsu" **Erzas eyes were covered by her hair but she was ready to kill. Anyone who'd do something like he did, is unforgivable.

"I see you found where I lived.. Erza." Natsus voice trembled, not because he was afraid of them, no. He was afraid of what they'd force him to do. "You might as well tell the other 2 squads to come out as well..They aren't hiding from much." he smirked before letting out a sigh and taking a step towards the squads that soon assembled on his position.

"We are told to kill you on the spot, but I don't see why we can't have some fun? Right boys!" The squads that stood before Natsu started to laugh and cheer as Gray kept them riled up. Erza though, didn't say anything, she just stood there refusing to break eye contact with the pink haired boy that stood before her. Erza could help but wonder.._'Did he really do those things? If so why is it only Jellal that has the wanted poster.. I've never seen it around the city nor have I heard anyone mention it.'_

Her thoughts ended abruptly as Gray shouted "First squad take him out!"

The squad assumed position and started firing, but their enemy was gone.

They stood their bewildered before realizing he was behind them "God you guys suck." Natsu snarled as his entire body was consumed in flames "I'm assuming its my turn right?" he smirked before cracking his knuckles and jumping towards the first squad who continued to fire but to nothing happened the bullets were disintegrated before they touched the pink haired boy named Natsu.

Natsu instantly grabbed one of the Soldier by the neck, snapping it like nothing.

Soon the entire team was firing at Natsu hoping to do some sort of damage but nothing happened.

"Sir we need to get out of -" before the Soldier could finish a hand engulfed in flames entered through the mans back and out through his chest the Soldier dropped instantly.

"Leave now, and forever leave me alone." Natsu lowered his hands and started walking back to his house.

"We have orders from Jellal, we cannot give up men!" Gray shouted pointing towards Natsu, "Lets send this demon back to the pits of hell!" Aye sir!

'_Jellal..Jellal..Jellal..This name, this name sounds all too familiar..' _That's when something in Natsu clicked, his eyes become as black as the deepest abyss, his flames now darker red and orange grew immensely.

Natsu shouted "JELLAL! I'll kill fucking bastard for everything he's made me do!" Natsu rushed the squads once again.. Erza and Gray could do nothing to stop the onslaught that was about to happen, so they quickly found a place to hide.

Natsu grabbed two men and instantly ignited them, they tried putting the fire out but it showed no signs of stopping as they screamed for their lives. Another man shot Natsu in the back and left a bullet hole, Natsu dropped to one knee. "You think thats enough to kill me?" He roared punching the ground and standing back up, walking towards the man who shot him.  
The other Soldiers kept on shooting but Natsu waved his hand and the rest were killed all except the one man who could do nothing but drop to the ground and put the gun to his head, but it was too late. Natsu grabbed the weapon and melted it in his hands and picked the man up. The man pleaded for his life..

"Erza, we need to stop this! We need to do something!" Gray clenched his fist as he peered over the wall to see all the men dead besides the one Natsu was holding.

"This is what Jellal does! He sends everyone to do his dirty work! You're all just like me, before I realized it too! Now you have to suffer, suffer for the guilt Jellal put me through!" Natsu shouted while grabbing the mans arms and ripping them clean off his body.

Erza could do nothing but stand up and cover her mouth, fresh tears gnawing at her eyes just ready to burst out at the seen in front of her.

"W-why...How..How could you do this?" Erza dropped to her knees besides one of the men in her squad as she reached for his ID tags that are now semi charred onto his body.

"Erza, Get out of there!" Gray shouted but it was too late.

Natsu picked Erza up by her throat..  
"Why did Jellal send you?"

"You're a murderer and a coward!" She shouted trying to free herself.

"I guess he never told you my side of the story, huh? The story that **ACTUALLY **happened." he quickly replied.

"Also, you over there" Natsu pointed to Gray who was just standing there. "Don't bother trying to attack me unless you want to die as well."

Gray nodded.

"So tell me, Erza. What do you really know about me?"

**FUCK, I hate this story. I think I'm ending it after this chapter, I originally had an idea on where this story was going but I don't think I can get there. I feel like I'm rushing things and skipping around.. Sigh.**

**Well, as I said this may be the last chapter. If it is Ill post one more chapter just stating the story was discontinued.**

**I hope you all have a Happy Fourth of July, I plan on get so drunk Ill wake up Saturday not remembering anything :)**

**Leave a review, love it hate it. I don't know.  
If this is the last legit chapter to this story, I just wanted to thank you all for the support. I know some are looking forward to this story but eh.**

**Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This is the last chapter, As I am discontinuing the story.**

**Don't worry though! I re uploaded chapter one of this story, which has more detail. So please go favorite and follow that one! Its called "Darkened One", I really hope you guys check it out.**

**Its a NatsuxErza just like this, with a similar plot!**


End file.
